A sexyassbitchass sonicexe x OBEY Jane Crocker fanfiction
by Sickdirtyfuck
Summary: The sonic and Homestuck universe combine.


OBEY Jane Crocker was with Grimbark Jade Harley plotting some evil plans. When suddenly OBEY Jane told Jade she had to go somewhere to do something(masturbate). Jade said Okey(likenesslmao) (#earthboundreference). OBEY Jane went somewhere in the forest to mastterbait. then suddenly sonic.exe appeared. he said "hey sexy BBY. wanna have some sex and rule the world"? Jane replied with, "What. No." Sonic.exe teleported behind her and slapped her ass. OBEY Jane said "Y-YOU ASSHOLE. I SAID no." She then pulled out her giant fork and dabbed him. Sonic.exe pulled the giant fork out of his chest. He said "you stupid sexy bitch. I can't die. I AM GOD. He tore off all her clothese and began fucking OBEY JANE. OBEY Jane said "S-Stop fucking me-AHHH!" Jade heard her from a distance and thought, "Eh. She's probably doing something fucking stupid". Sonic.Exe grabbed OBEY JANE'S breast. OBEY Jane started moaning. Eridan was watching from a bush and said "Wwhy can't that be me and fef"? Sonic.exe then began Sucking OBEY JANE'S breast. "Ohhh G-God", said OBEY Jane. Sonic.exe then said, yep that's me. Sonic.exe's 33 stories long penis was piercing OBEY Janes pussy. _Ahh~. ohh._ Janes hips were moving up and down. Meanwhile, Jade said "Oh my god it's been 2 fucking hours. Where is she?!?!". Jade went to look for her. Then Jade found her unfortunately. Meanwhile AGAIN, John was playing Roblox with Dave. They were playing Auto rap battles 2. Dave typed in yeah my name is Dave strider and I'm a pony rider. my bros and dochebag, _irony._ **yeah. "Wow Dave. Your rap sucks.** said john. Karkat joined they're server to troll them. **"HEY FUCKASS AND FUCKASS. WHAT ARE YOU LOSERS THINK YOUR DOING. uhh, playing roblox? said John. Dave** replied with, "bruh _irony_ Karkat your just mad that your just mad that you can't rap like us. Karkat replied with, HDJDHDIAHJCHFFHIAPEHQOQPSJDKDJFKSHDODHDI. Terrain joined the server and said, H3H3H3H3. K4RK4T, WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG W1TH 4 ROBLOX 4CCOUNT? H3H3H3H3. **YOU HAVE ONE TOO YOU SEXY FUCKASS. LETS HAVE SEX LATER. Vriska joined the server and said, Hahahaha! You guys are ridiculous. 8et you didn't know I can see your conversation. SHUT UP FUCKASS, Said Karkat. John said, "** sorry that I was in idle. there was a wolf spider on the floor so I had to kill it. then it had a bunch of babies so I had to kill them too. Vriska replied with, " _So, you killed a spider aanndd spider babies???_ John said "uhh yeah? Vriska yells, "Y8U F8CKING PI8CE OF SH8T. I H8PE Y8U BURN IN H8LL Y8U 8ITCH. Meanwhile, _Ohh God. It hurts so much.OBEY Jane kept moaning. Jade watched in horror._ "What the fuck Jane?!?!" Who is this??!? OBEY Jane paused. Sonic.exe started smiling even more. _"Wanna join us_? The real Sonic somehow teleported there. "Where the hell am I", he said. He saw Sonic.exe, OBEY Jane and Jade. He said, OH WHAT THE FUCK. WAY PAST UNCOOL. GOTTA GO FAST. While sonic was trying to _abscond_ , He bumped into Shadow for some reason. "Sonic, what the damn"? "Oh, sorry faker". "Im just running away from my crazy ass doppelganger". Sonic.exe says "hahahahahaha. I'm not crazy. this is fun". Jade says "what in the insane name of fuck is going on here"? OBEY Jane was blushing madly. Eridan was recording them and jerking off. Tails doll appeared out of now where. Tails doll says "that's a nice ass jade". Jade replies, "How do you know my na-OOF! Tails doll pinned her down. He was squeezing her breast. Jade said "S-STOP NOW". "But why, your sexy". Jade paused. Tails doll Tore all of Jade's clothes off and fucked her. His dick was piercing her vagina. Jade was screaming. "AHH. IT HURTS. OH MY GOD.". Sonic.exe told OBEY Jane, let's continue shall we"? OBEY Jane replied, _ohh yes._ Sonic.exe fucked her again. But this time more fierce. His tounge licked her nipple. He was Grabbing her breast. Eridan was still jacking off. Sonic.exe and Tails doll were switching around who to fuck. Sonic was watching in horror. "I think I'm going to need to bleach my eyes after this". Shadow was jacking off and said, "This is so damn hot. Damn. Damn". Eridan said "That black and red guy is hot. I wwanna have gay yaoi wwith him. Shadow heard him and said," who the damn said that. damn". Jade saw eridan and said, t-thats the guy who kept flirting with me! OWW! Eridan desperatly said, "can I join you guys? nyeh. Sonic.exe and Tails doll said yes you can like Bob the builder. Shadow joins them too. Sonic starts glowing blue like john does and teleported. He says "oh where am I now"? Nepeta starred at him. :33 *AC no longer has a crush on Karkitty* "OH man...", said Sonic. Amy appeared out of nowhere and said,"get away from my sonic!" :33 wanna go right meow biatch? "Oh god...". TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
